Saw: Play By The Rules
by Zommbieboy
Summary: This Saw story has nothing to do with any of the Saw films, besides that its a jigsaw game. Rated T, but may go up to M.   Also, I have another story up, that im working on as well as this one, called Saw VIII. Its my version of how it should be.
1. The Game Begins

**The characters have NOTHING to do with the other Saw movies...well, except Jigsaw of course...**  
**I dont know how long it will be =/**  
**Rate and Review please.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

Officer Peterson walked out of the police station and got into his car, ready to get home. The clock read 8:32, which meant that he had gotten off work a few hours earlier than he usually does. But he did get in a lot earlier than he usually did today.

The whole police team was shaken up from the recent Jigsaw killings, and everyone was ordered to take proper training for those kinds of situations. It had been 5 months since the last game took place, but that didn't mean that Jigsaw was still targeting people.

Traffic wasn't too bad, but it also wasn't good. The sound of cars going by fast and the beeps, and sirens of the fire trucks way ahead of him kept him awake. For some reason he was tired, which wasn't usual for him.

It was 7:23, and he was about to go to sleep, when he heard the door bell ring. He walked over to the peep hole, to see nobody in the hallway, but when he opened the door, it was not what he expected to see.

In front of his door was a doll on a tricycle, and Officer Peterson reached over to his cabinet by the door, and grabbed his gun, but was too late, as something shot out of the doll's mouth and into his leg.

The last thing Officer Peterson remembered was the sound of the doll laughing, as it rode down the hall on its tricycle.

Officer Peterson woke up, confused and with slight discomfort around his neck, not to mention a massive headache, feeling as hes been asleep for hours. He opened his eyes, groaning as someone would after a hangover. He looked around, and did not recognize the room he was in. He reached up to rub is neck where it ached, only to feel something metal around it. He stood up from a rusty old chair and tried to move, but was held in place. He could not see a thing. Soon, he began struggling and trying to pull the collar off, but it felt like nothing in the world could get it off.

"HELP! SOMEBODY?" He yelled, with his hands still around the collar.

He reached up and felt the metal collar, feeling every part of it. He could tell that it was rusty, cold and had a lock on it, also with two rusty chains attached to it. He ran his hand up one of the chains to find out that is was hooked to the wall above him, just out of his reach. He then grabbed the other chain and followed it to the wall. He put his hands back on the collar and felt what he thought were nails, but he could also feel gears as well.

After that, he moved his hands around in the dark, hoping to find something. When he put his hands behind him, he could feel a concrete wall, and he could feel there was a small hole in the wall, just big enough for the chain to fit, in which one of the chains around his neck was going through.

"IS ANYBODY THERE?" He yelled again.

He heard a faint voice on the other side of the wall, of what sounded like a man saying something loudly.

"Hey! I can hear you!" he yelled.

The man on the other side of the wall began looking around as well. After reaching up to touch his collar, he felt two chains, a lock, but also a metal object with wires, and what felt like gears.

Soon Officer Peterson began trying to pull the collar again, but failed. But then he felt something on it that wasn't a lock or a chain. but like a thin wire. The second he pulled it, he heard a click and then the static of a television was all he could see in front of him. His eyes took a few seconds to adjust to this. At the same time, a television turned on in the room with the stranger as well, except the strangers room had two televisions, and one of them showed a man he thought looked familiar in it, struggling in the same situation he was in.

On the television screen, they both could see a puppet wearing a tuxedo with red spirals painted on its cheeks. It had short black hair, a big nose, and black and red eyes. They both recalled seeing this same doll just before they woke up here. Suddenly Officer Peterson realized the horrible situation he was in.

The doll turned its head towards the view of the people watching the tape, and it began speaking, in an old, intelligent voice.

**" Hello, Officer Peterson. I want to play a game. You are here today because you take advantage of the choices you are given in life. Today the choices you make will have consequences of life or death. I am testing you because you chose to destroy the lives of innocent people using your authority as an officer of the law. "**

"Shit..." The officer said as he was focusing on the doll.

**" Welcome to your first test, as what you can call, a preview of what is to come, later on in your game. Around your neck is a collar connected to the room behind you. In that room is the man whom you sentenced to life in prison without any evidence of the crimes he committed."**

Another television comes on next to the one with the puppet, in Officer Peterson's room, revealing a man, chained to a wall in the exact same way that Officer Peterson, himself was in.

**"You framed him, because you needed somebody to blame for the loss of your brother, trying to get. Your collar is connected to his, however his collar contains a device that will cause an electrical current to run to both of your collars." **

The stranger gasped and tried to pull off the collar once again, but it was a useless attempt once again.

"Fuck!" Officer Peterson said as he tried to pull off the collar as well.

**"To remove your collar, you must move forward to the windows and find the key that will unlock it. His task is the same."**

The lights come on to reveal a giant box, with 8 individual windows, each have a red question mark painted on them, in both rooms.

**"You have 60 seconds to do this, or both of you will be sentenced to death. Once you move forward, the other will be pulled back...and to make this game a little more interesting for the both of you, when the timer starts, the spikes in your collar's will engage and every sudden move you make will create small punctures to your neck. Let the game begin." **The doll said.

The sound of a click was heard and both the officer, and the stranger fell down to the floor because of the slack, and they both also felt the spikes release about a centimeter into their necks, even though the collar was loose, it would be a waste of time to try and hold it away from their skin.

A red lighted timer lit up right above the box with the key and begins to count down from 60.

**60, 59, 58,**

The man in the other room panics and starts to run, and the officer is pulled against the wall. He then lets out a groan as he is being choked and piercing his skin slightly.

**55, 54,**

The man manages to reach the box looks around, he was positive he would NOT use his hands. He then found a hammer on table next to the box. He picked it up and begins to smash directly onto the red question mark, causing glass to shatter towards him, and away from him.

**53,52,**

Finding no key, he breaks another window only to find no key there either.

**49, 48, 47,**

Officer Peterson grabs the chain and starts to move forward, causing the man in the other room to be pulled back against the wall.

**45, 44, 43, 42,**

Officer Peterson gets to the box and finds a hammer just like the other man did and breaks one of the windows, and finds no key.

**40, 39**

He breaks another window, and sees the key in plain sight.

**37, 36,**

He reaches for it and is pulled back, as the man begins to run towards his windows.

**34, 33, 32, 31,**

The man breaks another window, and then is pulled back by the officer, with brute force.

**26, 25, 24,**

The officer grabs the key and runs to the wall to let the other man get his key.

**19, 18, 17,**

The man runs towards the box, causing the officer to be held against the wall. He then breaks another window, not finding a key anywhere.

**15, 14,**

He finally breaks one more window and gets the key.

**11, 10,**

The officer puts the key in his lock and then unlocks his collar, and it springs off quickly, causing the spikes to slightly tear his flesh.. The officer grabs his now soar throat to make sure the man in the other room gets the collar off.

**6, 5, 4,**

The man tries to get the key in the lock but panics and cant, because of his hesitation, and accidentally drops the key.

**2, 1. **

As the last second struck, a loud buzzing noise is heard and television says **"Game over" **and we hear the doll laugh.

The man looks at the doll with a terrified expression on his face, hoping that this was all a practical joke or something, and then his collar lights up and begins to shock him.

The officer then looked away at the horror.

Finally, the rusty door to the room creaks open revealing an arrow on the floor that points forward down a hallway.


	2. First Test

Officer Peterson trembled as he walked over to the door, but then he remembered what he was taught in training. He began to search the room to see if he could find anything useful. During work at the office, every worker was told, that since Jigsaw was targeting officers, and detectives, that if you were ever in a game, you should always be aware of your surroundings and look carefully.

He walked over to an old rusty looking desk, and began to open every drawer. Finding nothing, he looked for a light switch. Once he found it, he turned it on. A red question mark was illuminated on an old and rusty file cabinet. Officer Peterson reached his hand inside, feeling air, and finally reached a folder that said "**Classified**".

He pulled out the folder, scraping his arm on the side of the sharp edges of the drawer, and when he opened it, he found the file of a man named "Patrick Clements". But then he realized that Patrick was the man that got electrocuted, and he was the one who got Officer Peterson framed for a drug charge, just because of an old grudge.

He sighed and staggered out of the room slowly, still looking around, and still rubbing his aching neck. But then he realized that he should grab the key, just in case he would need it again. Slowly he walked over to the collar on the ground and used two pieces of wood to retrieve the key, for fear of being electrocuted as well. Now he began staggering out the door, but first looked at the screen that said "Game Over" and he shook his head.

Once he got out of the room, the door behind him slammed shut with a loud bang, causing him to jump, and turn around. The door had the words **"You Framed HIM"** Written on it in bright red paint, with a spiral under those words..

Peterson, didn't care about this. In fact, the only thing he cared about right now was getting out of this Hell hole before someone else died.

After he had left the room, he noticed that on the wall was another digital timer, and it was stuck on 60:00. It looked old, like something you would find at a high school basketball game.

He walked a few feet ahead to a door that was much like a gate. He tried to open it but only to find out that it was stuck. Beyond this door was a staircase that lead up to the second floor. He noticed on the wall at the top of the first set of stairs was red triangle pointing up.

He then became aware of his surroundings. From what he could tell, he was in an abandoned, closed down prison.

He began looking around for a possible exit, besides the metal door. He continued to look around, before trying to open the door again. The chains on the door rattled, the more he shook it.

As he started to walk away from the stuck door, a television came on, from the darkness behind bars of an old cell.

It was the same doll from the first room.

**"Hello Officer. You managed to pass your first test. However, in doing so, an innocent man was sentenced to death. You are probably wondering whether or not this makes you a murderer...But I can assure you that this game will make you something much worse than a murderer."** The voice said before it began laughing slightly.

The officer began pacing back and forth, in anger.

**"Right now, your game begins. In 60 minutes, the door at the end of this prison will open. And you will be free to go. But not until you have been judged by the jury of your peers...Your peers, being your victims. The real question you will need to ask yourself is, will you be able to walk out of this building feeling guilty, or not guilty, or will you just let yourself stay here where you belong, as you are a criminal to your own self? You will have to face 5 more obstacles, in order to escape this place. But each obstacle will become harder and harder to overcome. But seeing as you are an officer, you do well under pressure, so it should be of no difficulty for you to pass your tests...Let the games begin."** Said the doll on the screen.

The television went static and then turned off, leaving him in slight darkness, when suddenly, bright lights turned on above him, aiming at the metal door, as it made a clicking noise and slowly opened, with the sounds of mechanical noises following it.

At the same time, the 60 minute timer began to count down. The officer made his way, up the steps, making sure he stayed on the red path, and followed the triangle. He also took notice of the fact that he was being watched on several security cameras in the corners of the walls. Once he made it to the top of the stairs,something caught his attention. It was a trip-wire placed at the top of the stair case. He moved over it carefully and saw that a shotgun was held in place behind the wall. He tried to grab the shotgun, and pulled it off the mount, causing it to go off. He opened it to see it only had one shell in it, that was already used. He threw it down the hall and continued his journey.

As he walked, he came across a bulletin board. On the bulletin board, were several pictures of people he knew. There was a picture of Patrick as well. On the table, he found a flashlight, and turned it on to make sure it worked. After disregarding the pictures, and continued down the path.

He came to a large metal door, where the red path lead right to it. After reaching for the handle, he realized it needed a key, and the lock looked slightly familiar. He reached into his pocked remembering the key from the first room, and luckily for him, it fit the lock.

When he entered the room, he heard a voice from a loud speaker say "Smart thinking officer. Your colleagues have taught you well..."

The door then slammed shut behind him, just as the first one did, causing him to turn around again.

He was in what looked like a very small hallway with only one other door.

When he got to that door, it said** "Choose one or Lose both."**

He opened it to find himself in another dark room.

When he entered it, the door slammed shut and the lights turned on.

He turned around to the door and it had the words**"No turning back"** written on it.

His expression was very nervous and scared by what he saw.

All around him, on shelves and hanging from the ceiling on chains, were glass jars filled with nails and all had blinking red lights and wires.

Being an officer, he knew very well what they were.

Nail bombs.

He studied the room and saw a big glass window, and above it, a blank timer. Also there was a tape recorder on a piece of string hanging directly in front of it.

On the other side of the room, he saw two doors that looked like cages, and behind him was the 60 minute countdown timer which read **51:23**

Realizing that he had no time to spare, he walked over to the tape recorder and pressed play.

**"Hello officer Peterson, and welcome to your first test in this game. Through the two way mirror, are two people that you see everyday of your working life. Jessica," **The lights come on to reveal a woman restrained to a slab on the wall. **"Your so called friend who has been there for you most of your life, and your partner Travis" **The lights come on to reveal a man in the same position, not far from Jessica. The slabs they were attached too, looked like hospital gurney's and had metal restraints around their wrists, waist, and ankles.** "Whom you trust with your life. In two minutes, you must choose which one of them you wish to live."**

Officer Peterson's mind sunk at that part.

**"You must choose the path that leads to freedom of one," **The tape said, as both doors to the cages swung open and lights lit up inside. Above each door was the name of the person, illuminated by LED lights.

**"Once you choose, your decision cannot be changed. Choose wisely, for only one can be saved...but saving one will come with a price."**

Peterson did not want to think of what that price may be.

**"If no choice has been made, both of them will be decapitated, and the bombs in the room with you will detonate. Make your choice."**

With those last words, the timer above the mirror turned on counting down from **2:00**

Both Jessica and Travis began panicking, along with Peterson.

This was a very, very, tough decision. Jessica has been there literally since he was only 4, and Travis has been his partner through EVERY assignment he has been on. He needed more than two minutes to think of the right answer.

He looked at the clock and it said** 1:45.**

He wanted to just let himself die instead, but that was not an option. He made up his mind and made his way down the path he chose. The path was a giant maze of large rusty fences, that were clearly thick and unable to push off.

Both doors slammed shut behind him and he continued through the cage like maze. He made his way to a box that had a sign above it that said "Reach inside to shut of the device" The box was just as rusty as the cage itself, but he could not see inside, but from what he could see, there was a red light shining a metal lever inside.

There was also a timer above it which read **1:12**

He looked to his right to see both Travis and Jessica panicking through another window.

He took the time to think, because of all this stress. He began pacing and then put his hands against the glass, staring at the one he chose not to save. Upon looking at the clock, which now read 0:23, he rolled up his right sleeve and reached his arm inside. He yelled as razors on the insides of the box began to cut into his arm, and the farther he reached in, the bigger the razors got.

After finding the switch and pulling it, he felt the razors retract as he pulled out his bloody hand and out of the corner of his eye, the lights on the surrounding nail bombs turned off.

Luckily they weren't that deep of cuts. The timer stopped and lights above Jessica and Travis lit up to reveal large blades on bars, and it reminded him of a guillotine blade.

The blade swung down on the chosen victim and blood splattered on the window, and he could hear the screams of Jessica, as Travis' head rolled down, off the slab and onto the floor.

Jessica's restraints retracted as well and she fell off the slab onto the ground. The lights in her room turned off to reveal Peterson standing at the window with sweat pouring down his face.

"Thank you! Thank you...thank you..." Jessica began to say as she wiped the blood off of her face, along with plenty of tears.

"Jessica! Listen to me! Can you see a way out?" Peterson asked through the glass.

Jessica stood up, shaking and looked around. "YEAH! There is a door!" She yelled.

When she said that, the door in the room that Peterson was in, opened, and so did Jessica's.

When he got out of the room, he was greeted by Jessica running up to him and hugging him and at the same time, mumbling "Thank you" over and over again.

Suddenly a voice on a loudspeaker said** "Are you grateful, Jessica? Knowing that Officer Peterson has just betrayed everything that he had learned during his journey of becoming an officer? Knowing that you were saved instead of a man with 3 children, when you have no family of your own?"**

Officer Peterson and Jessica looked up at the clock which read **47:33**

Both he and Jessica continued to follow the path into the abyss of the prison.


	3. Second Test

**Side notes: So NO confusion is brought into this, I do change from saying Peterson, to Alex, and I do that right after you find out his first name is Alex.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

Peterson made Jessica stop so he could get some answers. "Do you remember how you got here?" He asked. "No...I just remember walking home from work and then before I got home, is all a big blank to me." She said as she kept walking. "Wait...what are you not telling me?" He asked as she Sighed and shook her head like she just didn't care. "Look, we need to get out of here, and if we want to do that, then we both need to be honest with each other." He said. She sighed again "I...I wasn't coming home from work. i was at Travis' house and well, we were.." He asked. "You were screwing my partner?" He asked. "Yeah..." She said. "BUT...There was a knock at the door and this man came in and grabbed him and then i don't remember anything else..." She said.

"I thought you didn't even know my partner..." He said. "Well I didn't know he was your partner until that death trap back there!...But what about you, huh? What do you remember?" She asked as she folded her arms around herself.

He sighed. "I was coming home from work, and then this doll thing is all i can remember" He said as he rubbed his eyes, still pacing.

"Look we don't have time to waste here, so we need to continue going through this Hell hole..." He said looking up at the timer as he wiped sweat off of his forehead.

They made their way to the room that the red path led them too, and when they got inside, the door behind them slammed shut. It had the words **"Solve The Puzzle"** Written on it.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Jessica said.

"Lets find out..." Peterson said.

They walked to the only door in the room to find out it had a five digit combination lock on it and instead of numbers, it required letters.

"Look around, there has to be a clue or something around here!" Peterson said, as he began to lift pictures off the walls.

"Wait! Do you still have that tape recorder?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, why?" Peterson asked.

"A man in a black robe walked in the room me and Travis were in, and he gave us both a tape, and he said that if we made it out alive, that the clue to a door would be on this." She said as she handed Peterson a tape that said "Play Me"

He opened the tape recorder and pulled out the tape from the other room, and replaced it with the new one.

**"Hello Jessica. If you are hearing this, then Officer Peterson has chosen to save you, over his colleague. This tape will bring you one step closer to Officer Peterson's next test. I am going to give you one hint towards the answer to this door. _You left him for dead, yet you told nobody of your actions."_** The voice said

"What the fuck does that mean?" Jessica asked while thinking carefully.

The officer replayed the tape at the ending.

_**"You left him for dead, yet you told nobody of your actions."**_

"It lies with me?" Jessica asked.

They both began thinking.

A voice on the intercom came on.

**"Time is ticking Jessica. Only _you _can find the answer."**

Peterson looked up at the timer to see it on **41:54**

"What else did the man say to you? Tell me exactly what he said.

"Uhm... he said 'If you make it out alive then this will become very useful for your escape, the game must be played by the rules.' Try 'games' or rules"

The officer listened and after he tried the word Games, it did not open, and when he tried the word Rules, but still nothing.

"Give me the tape." She said, more or less, just grabbing the tape from him during the time she was asking.

She played the tape over again and realized what it meant. She walked towards the door and opened the lock, not showing what the combination was.

"What was the combination?" Peterson asked.

"Its...Its from a movie I used to watch..." She said, even though that was not the truth.

They both continued down the path, and Jessica quietly placed the combination lock in her pocket. She had her hands in her pocket, trying to move the digits around but they were locked in place.

They made their way to a door with the words** "She trusted you then" **written on it.

When they opened it, they entered to hear a woman crying in panic.

The door closed and the lights came on.

The back of the door had the words **"Will she trust you now?**"

When they made their way around the corner, there was a woman on table like object restrained by her Forehead, her neck, her wrists, her chest, and her legs.

She began yelling.

"Who's there! Who is that?" She yelled.

"Who are you?" Officer Peterson said as he approached.

He immediately realized who it was. "Amber!" He yelled as he ran to her and tried to pull off the restraints. "Alex? What are you doing here? Where are we?" She said in panic.

With no luck pulling off the restraints, he stopped to look around. "I promise I will get you out of this!"  
He said as he began to search for a tape.

He was answered with the static of a television, causing all of them to look in the direction it was coming from.

**"Hello Officer Peterson, and welcome to your second test. Before you on the table, is the woman who you promised your love to last year. However, your marriage was deprived, on account of your police work. Last year you failed to be by her side when she was diagnosed with a disease that cost you both the loss of your child and the loss of your love. But she recovered, and your love for her did not recover. She trusted you, more than anyone else. Will she be able to trust you again?"**

The officer began pulling at the restraints again.

**"I am giving you the chance to be with her once again. She is held in place by 6 restraints. Each of these represent the times that you have broken her trust in the past due to your choices in life. If she is not released from all 7 restraints, then her fate will be linked to the two others you have failed to save today."**

Alex tried once more to get the restraints off.

**"The keys to the restraints can be found in the boxes on the shelf behind you. Each lock is the same, however no key will open more than one lock"**

Her and Jessica turned around to find a shelf of boxes.

**"In Amber's pocked lies a key to give you an idea of what the other 5 keys will look like. It is up to you and Jessica to find out which key goes to which lock in 5 minutes. Let the game begin." **The doll said, as the timer began counting down.

Without hesitation, Alex reached into Amber's pocket and retrieved a small key and began searching for the lock it belongs too.

He began with the wrists. "No! no! My head!" She yelled, in panic.

He quickly placed the lock in the restraint around her forehead and it unlocked.

Amber lifted her head up, revealing red marks going across it from how tight it was.

"Baby, its alright! Were going to get you out!" Alex said, as both her and Jessica made there way to the shelf.

"Hurry! Please hurry.." Amber wined.

When they got to the first box, they found it had a lock on it, and next to it, was a key ring with at least 50 keys.

"Fuck!" He said.

He looked up at the timer and they had **4:33** left.

"Here, I'll look for this key and you get the others!" Jessica said as she grabbed they keys from Alex.

Alex nodded and ran over to the next box to find it needed words to be created from letters.

The letters were **S,V,E,A,E,H,R.**

He solved it almost immediately, **"S.A.V.E. H.E.R"**

The box clicked open and he retrieved the two keys. He ran over to Amber and placed one key into the collar and it didn't come off. He then put it into the restraint around her chest. and it came off.

The other key unlocked one of her leg restraints.

Jessica managed to unlock the box, and ran over to Amber and managed to get her collar off.

Jessica looked up at the timer and they **had 3:2**1 left.

She ran back to the shelf and managed to find a box that had no lock on it. When she reached her hand into it, she grabbed the key hanging from the string. But then she saw a note on the box that said, "Look closely" She then stopped and untied the key. After she did, she realized that it was only a distraction to slow her down, because the string was not attached to anything.

She ran over and got one of the wrist restraints off.

Alex was stuck on a combination lock, and it had the words "**WORK**" On it, and as a matter of fact, it was his work lock.

He then realized it must have been referring to his locker at the office.

He entered the combination and ran over to Amber and got off her other leg restraint.

Only one wrist restraint left.

There was an arrow that pointed to a door instead of a box.

Both he and Jessica ran through the door down a corridor to a room. with a key dangling from a chain. There was also a note that said "Look closely" "Its only a distraction! One of the boxes said that too. Its only going to slow us down!" Jessica said. Alex grabbed the key pulling the chain which closed the door, proving that Jessica was wrong, and then she realized the note on the other box was just a warning for this key.

Jessica ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

In front of where they key was, a window opened to reveal Amber still restrained to the table. The timer said** 1:02**

"NOO!" Alex yelled as he tried the door again, and then banged on the window. The sounds of Amber's screams were still being heard.

"Wait! Here!" Jessica said as she pushed a button by the door which caused a different door to open. When it did they both ran down a much longer corridor than the one before.

They made it to another door and he unbolted it, and sprinted out the door.

When he got there, the timer said** 0:04**

"NO!" Alex yelled.

**0:01**

**0:00**

Alex ran over to Amber with the key in his hand, but before he did, a loud buzzer was heard, followed by Amber's scream. Two doors from below the table swung up and closed in on her like a box, and those doors were covered in hundred of nails.

Her final scream was muffled followed by blood pouring out of the box and onto the floor. The sound of the doll's laughter was also heard, as it rolled in from a door that opened.

Amber, was dead and on the outside of the doors, were the words **"Game Over**" Painted on them, followed by a red spiral.

Another door to the room opened to reveal the red path continuing down the hallway.


	4. Truth Unfolds

**Side notes:**

**This is just a short chapter I wrote to clarify a few events I might have left you questioned with in the beginning to the previous chapter!**

**But no chapter in my story will be without a trap...**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

As the doll continued to laugh, the blood continued to flow out of Amber's tomb. In rage, Officer Peterson ran over the the doll, kicking it and punching it, and finally throwing the doll against a cabinet in the room, causing it's laugh to fade slowly.

"Alex...Alex we need to go, come on!" Jennifer said, grabbing his arm.

In anger, he removed her arm and cornered her against the wall, yelling the words. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The intercom came on, once again. **"Using your rage to harm others is one of the reasons you are here Officer...I advise you to not make that mistake once again."**

Alex walked away from Jennifer, towards the door, mumbling "I'm sorry..." Which he was saying towards both Amber, and Jennifer. All he kept thinking was that he should have ran faster, and it was his fault this is all happening.

The clock now read** 36:12,** and counting down.

As they walked down a hallway, the lights were flickering on and off revealing the words "**MURDERER?**" written in red paint. Alex panted and huffed, trying to control his anger as they continued to walk.

They came to a small corridor, and followed the path. It was concrete, but still dusty, covered in cobwebs with the odor of death lurking around the corners. Jessica was directly behind him as they both squeezed through the corridor.  
Once Alex made it out, he tripped over a wire, which caused a loud click to be heard. With no time to waste he ducked, and heard Jessica yelp from behind him.

Once he turned around, he saw her pinned against the wall by a large pendulum blade. "NO!" He yelled as he walked over to her, noticing she was barely alive.

He held her hand, and she mumbled the words "I'm Sorry..." as blood erupted from her mouth, before dying. He had no clue why she would have to apologize, but then as her hand fell to her side, a pad lock fell from her pocket.

He picked it up from the puddle of blood forming on the ground underneath of Jessica and the lock had the word "_Brent_" as the combination.

Suddenly, Alex remembered the tape from before. "**_You left him for dead, yet you told nobody of your actions._**"

He settled off into a flashback of his brother being rushed to the hospital, from a hit and run accident and died two days later, after entering a coma yet he never got to say goodbye. Nobody ever knew who was responsible, and nobody would ever find out. But the one responsible for the death of Peterson's brother, was indeed Jessica. She had intended to take that secret to her grave...and she did.

The intercom came on once more **"It seems the ones you trust, always turn out to be liars, officer."**

Alex had a short breakdown and all he could think about was having regrets about saving her, but still, he did feel pity towards her death. Before he continued his journey, he walked over to her body, and put the lock in her pocket, and also closed her eyelids with his fingers, and sighed, walking down the red path.

After about 3 minutes of walking, he came to a stop as he saw a note posted to the wall, but it was crumbled up, like someone had thrown it away.  
It read:

_"Dear Alex,_  
_I have one confession to make to you...I know you wont be able to forgive me for it, but I need to just go ahead and say it. Its tearing me apart on the inside. I was with your brother when he got into that accident...I left him, dying, alone as I crawled out of the flipped car. I knew that I couldn't save him...but I should have at least tried to I think that dying in the crash would be less painful than it is keeping this secret. I am sorry._  
_- Jessica Harris."_

The note had the date "1/14/11". Alex realized that she must have written the note, and planned to send it, but guilt must have washed over her before she gave up, and failed to send it. The note also had a few blood stains on it, meaning that she attempted suicide moments before, which explains why she always wore a sweat shirt that always covered her wrists. It was indeed a suicide note.


	5. Third Test

**Side notes:**

**I did go back and add/change a lot of things in the previous chapters, so expect that with this one as well. I will write more to make it much longer (Thats what she said)**

**ANYWAY**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

Alex was now alone, and he had to continue his game that way. "Why didn't I warn her.?.." He kept asking himself this almost every minute. The door to the second room was right...there was no turning back.

The sound of water was hitting the barred windows of the prison, indicating it was raining heavily outside. In his mind, he thought that the red path would never end. All Alex wanted was for this game to end.

It wasn't long before he made it to a new door, with the words "**Five chances. Five Choices"** in red paint, just as the other doors. From the outside, he could hear several people talking to one another.

Biting his lip, he opened the pushed the heavy door open, turning which turned on the lights. He walked around the corner, and saw the silhouettes of several people, all standing up straight, behind a cage. The door then slammed shut, revealing the words "**Five Victims**"

Several of them were panicking, but then a few started yelling "ALEX! HELP US!". Whoever they were, they all new his name.

Alex walked over button that said **PLAY ME**, that was illuminated by a red light, and pressed play, causing a television to turn on from the inside of a cell.

**"Hello Officer, and welcome to your third test. Inside the cage, are five of your colleagues. Samantha, Robert, Patty, Marcia, and Tom."**

Five spotlights turned on, each pointing up at five people from Alex's' work, that were announced on the video. Each were standing on areas of the ground, that had green paint around them in a square, and each person had their legs tied, and their hands tied behind their back. As Alex moved his view up even more, he could see that each of them had a chain around their neck. Each of them were panicking, and were covered in sweat

**"You are probably wondering what they have to do with this game...and I will tell you. Each of these people, are criminals on the inside. They were all linked to the car crash that caused your brother's accident. Each of them knew the truth, but chose to keep it a secret from you, in order to maintain their places in law enforcement. They all did nothing to stop the one responsible for the accident in the first place...I can tell you now, that by the end of this game, you will come face to face with the one responsible for your brothers death. But when that time comes...you will have to make the choice to save a life."**

"WHAT? YOU ALL KNEW?" Alex yelled.

The five people all began to start apologizing, followed by pleading to get out of this alive.

The tape then continued.

**"I am giving you the chance, now to make sure that these people can never lie again. But you will have to choose what their fate's will be. They all hoped that luck would be on their side, making sure that nobody figured out the truth, but lying is an illusion, and all illusions can be revealed...you just need to know where to look. Now, in order for them to survive, they must rely on luck. Consider this game, like a game of Hangman. The control panel before you, contains 10 buttons, each name has two buttons, and one saves their life, and the other ends their life. Only one button can be chosen on each name, but each button remains blank. Better hope luck is on your side Officer...In 90 seconds, if no choice is made on each set, then the choice of death will be engaged for everyone. Let the game begin."**

After the television went static once again, a timer lit up above the victims, and had not started counting down yet. After that, lights lit up below each person, indicating that if the wrong choice is made, the platform will fall, leaving the victim hanging. The lights to the control panel lit up under Patty's name, indicating that each button was now active.

The order of the names were** 1. Patty 2. Marcia. 3. Tom 4. Samantha, and 5. Robert.**

The timer began counting down at this moment, causing the everyone to panic.

Anticipation begun filling the room quickly.

Wasting no time, Alex moved his hand above the buttons under Patty's name, hesitating, moving back and forth between each of them, trying to decide which one he should choose. It was time to bite the bullet, so he closed his eyes, as he pressed the button to the right. Patty began to scream, and nothing happened. The lights on Patty's name turned green indicating that luck was on his side for once today.

Now the lights to Marcia's name lit up, causing her to scream. Alex pushed the button to the right, but instead of getting a green button, he got a red button, causing a buzzer to be heard, and also causing Marcia's platform to drop, along with Marcia herself.

Everyone screamed, as they heard Marcia's neck crack, as she shook, and convulsed, until she was dead.

The lights on Tom's name turned on now. Suddenly, Alex began to hesitate. He looked up at the timer which read that it had only 34 seconds remaining. Alex pressed the button to the left, causing the lights to turn red, once again, followed by the buzzer and the screams and the crack. Both Samantha and Robert struggled to get out of the chains, but it was no use.

Next up was Samantha. Alex couldn't do this anymore, but his instincts caused him to push button to the right. Instead of a red light, or a buzzer, the light turned green, and she began thanking him over and over again, just as Patty did.

Finally, it was Robert's turn. Sweat was drenching Robert's arms, and chest, as he watched the others die. Alex had five seconds left, and he smashed his fist down on the left button, causing the red light, and the buzzer to come on, followed by the death of Robert.

Alex looked up at Patty and Samantha, as chains around their necks, and wrists were released, causing them to fall to the ground. After getting the chains and the restraints off, they both ran to the side of the cage trying to find a way out, before the door to the cage, and the door to the room opened.

When Alex left the room, the door slammed shut behind him, revealing the words "Was It Worth It?"

Once they all met up, they kept thanking Alex over and over again.

"You all knew the whole time who caused my brother to die?" He said, demanding the answer.

"We...were sorry, Alex...But we didn't know who exactly it was, but we knew what he looked like, and there wasn't anything we could have done." Patty said.

"Like Hell there was! You knew what he looked like, and you didn't even say anything to me? Whatever happened to teamwork?" He asked.

"Forget it! This man, came in and put a closed envelope in this box on the door, and he told us that if any of us made it out alive, then you would need it." Samantha said, as she handed him the envelope.

When he opened it, there was a photo of his brother, and taped to the back was a key, along with the words **"Make the Choice when the time comes"**

"We better get going...there's only twenty nine minutes left." Patty said.

With those words, they all headed out the door, following the red path.


	6. Fourth Test

Samantha, Alex, and Patty all continued their way down the hallway's red painted path, to a stair well. Everyone was sick to death of this madness, and all just wanted to get home, alive. Before they started to head up the stairs, Alex wants some answers.

"Did either of you see who brought you here?" He asked, them as he began to pace back and forth.

Both Samantha, and Patty shook their heads. "There was a man in a cloak. He told us all that we were here for a good reason, and that if we made it out alive then we would be thankful." Patty said.

"Thankful? What the fuck is wrong with you people?" Alex said, as he was pacing back and forth, trying to figure out how to get out of this place.

The intercom came on, and the voice said "Time is ticking, Officer."

Alex then stopped his pacing, and looked up at the timer above the stair well. "25:54" was the remaining time.

Without saying a word, Alex sighed and opened the door to the stairs, causing the stairway lights to turn on one at a time, which revealed the red arrows that pointed up. Alex then began to head up to the next horrific test. Both Patty and Samantha followed nervously.

They then made sure that they were far enough behind him so that he couldn't hear them.

"Does he not know what happened?" Samantha asked.

"Shut the fuck up, do you want him to hear us?" Patty said, as she made the "be quiet" signal with her finger against her lips.

"Sorry...But I think we should tell him." Samantha said, lowering her voice.

"No! You heard the cloaked man, 'only he can find out the truth on his own', and remember what he also said? 'If we tell him the actual truth, then we wont make it out alive!" Patty argued.

They both then made sure that Alex was far away again, as they walked slowly.

"Yeah...But, hasn't he suffered enough?" Samantha asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alex asked, as he stopped 10 feet ahead of them looking back at them. Both girls looked up at him, and then Samantha turned to Patty, hoping that she had a slick answer.

"Were just...thinking of how to get out." Patty said.

But Alex knew something was going on, and he intended to find out...

After about one more minute of walking, they came to a big metal door that said "Destroy the Evidence".

Before he opened it, he turned to Patty and Samantha and told them to be careful inside, warning them abouy the dangers of the game.

When Alex opened the door, they all walked in. The room was pitch dark. All they could hear was a woman crying.

The door slammed shut, causing the lights in the pitch black room to turn on, and the back of the door said "Like she did..."

When they all looked over to the center of the room, there was a woman in a chair, which was inside a cage. She had a gag in her mouth, there were things around her, that could not be seen.

As they walked over, towards the cage, Alex then realized that it was the forensic scientist, Holly Smith.

As they approached the cage, a television came on in the corner of inside the cage, revealing the doll once again.

It turned its head towards the screen once again, and spoke in the old voice.

**"Hello Officer, and welcome to your fourth test. Before you is the woman who gathered the evidence on your brother's accident. She told you that there wouldnt be any way to find any evidence as to who caused the accident. What she didn't tell you, is that she already did find the evidence needed. But she chose to keep her mouth shut."**

Alex tried to pull the cage door open, but failed.

**"She is one of the many people who chose to keep the truth from you, and she destroyed all evidence. Now, I give you the opportunity to be the cause of her death, leaving no evidence has 4 guns facing her, and each of those guns, belong to the colleagues of your's who know the truth." **Said the doll.

The four metal boxes rose up from a chain to reveal 4 revolvers, all facing her, followed by 4 individual spot-lights as well, which caused Holly to scream loudly.

**"If you wish to save her life, then you must shut off all four guns, by pressing the buttons before you. But each will come with a price. You have four minutes to decide, if Holly lives. Make your choice."**

But each gun had its own timer. Each had one minute, one by one. The timer Holly was facing began counting down from "1:00", and the first gun moved towards her face, before stopping.

The boxes on the outside of the guns lifted up revealing buttons...But all had an obstacle.

Alex walked over to the gun that was facing Holly's face. The box with the button, which had a note on the front that said "Electricity is a dangerous thing Officer." The box was metal, and he could see the wires attached to it.

Patty and Samantha had no intentions of helping, as they were to afraid of the consequences.

Alex looked at the box with the first button, and saw a small hole just big enough for a hand. His own hand was too big so he needed one of the girls to do it for him.

Only 43 seconds left on the first timer.

"Patty! Get over here!" Alex said, as he grabbed Patty by the shoulders and forced her to move in front of the box.

"Reach in, and touch the button!" He yelled, into her ear, and also using his hands, to signal it, in a frustrated gesture.

Patty looked at the note, and when she read it, her reaction was "Fuck no! Get Samantha to do it!"

Alex began to get impatient, and so did Holly.

"JUST PUSH THE FUCKING BUTTON AND GET ME OUT OF HERE GOD DAMMIT!" Holly screamed.

When the timer reached only 30 seconds left, the gun cocked itself, and caused Holly to scream even louder than before.  
Alex put both hands, on Patty's shoulder, and told her "Look..You can do this...just concentrate...for Holly's sake!"

Patty finally gave in, and rolled up her sleeve with a sigh, while saying "This is fucking ridiculous!" as she shook her head. She took a deep breath, and looked up at the timer. Only 13 seconds left.

She reached her hand into the box slowly, and almost was at the button, before stopping herself, out of fear. When there was only 5 seconds left, the mechanism on the gun began spinning, which caused Holly to scream. But that caused Patty to lose her focus, and jump, and touch the wire.

Patty began getting electrocuted. "NOO!" Samantha yelled. Alex just looked away, with his hand over his mouth, as if trying to stop himself from saying something. Only 3 seconds left. On the last second, Patty's hand dropped on the button, while she died, causing the timer to stop.

The gun facing Holly also stopped, and winded backwards, causing the gun's mechanism to rewind itself, and eventually shut itself off. Holly began to breath heavily, out of fear, and she was slightly relieved...that is, until the second timer began to count down.

The light to the box facing right side of her head lit up.

When Alex walked over to it, the note read "To gain access, you must become like your conscience, burnt from the outside"

Water began flowing in front of the button, followed by the steam, indicating it was boiling water.

Thinking it wouldn't be that hot, Alex moved his hand in the water towards the button, but screamed when the 200 degrees water touched his fingertips, which also caused him to pull his hand back.

He needed to get through this as quick as possible.

Before they knew it, the timer was halfway up, causing the gun to cock itself once again.

Alex was thinking fast and took off his work shirt, and then wrapped it around his arm.

Five seconds left, and the mechanism on the gun began spinning once again, followed by yet again, Holly's screams.

Alex pushed his hand through the box, realizing the shirt barely helped with the pain at all, but he needed to get through it. He reached the button, and upon pressing it, the water stopped flowing, and the gun turned off.

Samantha was standing in front of Holly's cage panicking.

Alex couldn't touch anything until the pain was relieved. Once the timer started on the third gun, he told Samantha to go complete the task.

Samantha didn't argue. When she got to the third box, the note said "Cold as Ice, like the heart"

Thinking it would be no trouble at all, Samantha reached her hand in, but got stuck. She had accidentally touched the frozen metal bars around the button. She began to panic as she pulled her arm, but pain took over.

"I..I cant get my arm out!" Samantha screamed. "You have to touch the button! Please! Hurry!" Holly screamed.

Samantha began crying, from the pain and the stress of the situation she was in. She tried once more, but the timer reaching 30 seconds caused adrenaline to take over, kicking out the pain. She ripped her arm off the cold bar, and slammed her palm on the button. The timer, and the gun stopped in their tracks.

Holly was determined she would survive this night, and she began to feel even more relieved, knowing that only one button was left to push.

Samantha pulled her arm out of the box and she had pulled off more skin than she thought. Almost all of the skin on her palm, and her wrist was gone, leaving blood pouring out of the wound, so she pulled off her sweat shirt and wrapped it tightly around her arm, wining at the pain.

The final timer began, causing Holly's mind to feel numb, just as the other timers made her feel. She was slightly fine knowing what was going on, because she could see what was happening, but Jigsaw made sure this final button was one she couldn't see coming.

The pain in Alex's arm was gone now. He got up and walked over the the final box. The timer had 40 seconds left.

The box said "Lose a finger, or lose Holly"

The box did not have a button, but it had a slot big enough for a finger, which meant that when the blade slices the finger off, the timer will stop.

"Oh my god..." Alex said.

Not knowing what was going on, Holly became nervous. "What, 'Oh my god'?" she asked, nervously.

Samantha looked at the box, and the note and said "Oh, fuck that!" and she ran over to the door to Holly's cage, trying to open the door.

Alex could not, and would not do this. He is not losing a body part, over the woman who helped ruin his life.

He began panicking, realizing that if he did nothing, he would become a murderer.

The gun cocked it self, causing Holly's eyes to open wider, and she could feel the gun's cold barrel pressing against the back of her head. She tried to move hear head forward or away, but the restraints stopped her.

"What are you waiting for! Push the button!" She said, as she was trying to get out of the chair she was restrained too.

Alex had made up his mind. Risking a finger is not so bad, but nothing is worse than being called a murderer. But before Alex realized it, the timer was down to 5 seconds. When Holly heard the mechanism turning she began to scream. "Please! Push the button! PLEAAAAAASE!" She screamed, as tears flowed from her eyes.

**3, 2, 1, 0**

When the timer reached zero, a buzzer was heard, and the gun fired, going through Holly's head. Her brains and blood splattered all over Samantha...Unfortunately for her, the bullet also struck Samantha as it glided through the air. It went into her chest and she fell to the ground, hand over heart, slowly fading away.

She was laying on the ground, coughing up blood. She moved her hand from her chest so she could see her palm. It was covered with blood, and she knew she wouldn't survive. Only one tear escaped her eyes as she took her final breath, and within 10 seconds, Samantha was dead, and a pool of blood surrounded her body.

All Alex did was sit in the corner, with his head in his hands, yelling his lungs out and smashing his fists on the ground before him.

A red curtain fell over the cage, and written in white paint, were the words "Game Over", followed by the doll's laugh.

The door to the room opened now, and the lights turned on outside of the door, revealing the red path, once more.

The intercom came on again

"It seems everyone you have saved, have perished because of your actions...Dont worry though, you have one more chance, and also one more choice to make, to save a life"

**HMMMMM..What could Patty and Samantha have been referring too in the beginning of this chapter? Find out in the last chapter, coming soon!**


End file.
